Red Box with White Band
by Han HunHan
Summary: Luhan yang tak pernah menerima hadiah tahun baru dari siapapun, namun di tahun baru kali ini ia sangat bahagia karena ia mendapatkan hadiah berupa kotak kecil berwarna merah dan bersikan pita putih. Namun... HunHan/BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Typo every where Happy reading/HunHanday/5yearsWithHunHan/HunHan born 11 Januari


**Red Box With White Band**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **Warning BoyxBoy/BL/Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begin**

 **.**

 **.**

Pergantian tahun merupakan hal yang selalu ditunggu tunggu oleh semua orang. Terompet, kembang api, berkumpul bersama sanak saudara, kota yang ramai dan lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Semua orang akan tertawa dan bersuka cita, menyalakan benda yang menghasilkan warna-warni yang indah di langit malam.

Harapan-harapan baru akan muncul disetiap kalimat yang terucap. Tak terkecuali untuk pemuda manis bertubuh mungil, bermata bening berkilau seperti rusa. Harapan yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya selalu sama setiap tahunnya, tak pernah berubah atau mungkin tak berniat untuk mengubahnya, atau mungkin saja harapannya tak pernah terwujud —astaga malangnya dirimu—.

Seperti sekarang ini, berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar dengan salju yang menumpuk yang siap membuat siapapun terjatuh bagi yang tak berhati-hati tentunya.

"Kenapa hari ini tak dibersihkan?" bertanya entah kepada siapa dan sialnya tak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Astaga aku jadi susah berjalan" berjalan seperti kakek kakek renta yang kehilangan tongkatnya, menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak terjatuh dan berakhir dengan pantatnya yang mencium mesra jalanan. Ugh jika boleh memilih, lebih baik ia dicium oleh pangeran yang tampan yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi lumatan dan —oke stop.

* * *

"Bibi maaf aku terlambat lagi" menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat kuat, takut akan tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Bibi Shin.

"Angkat kepalamu Luhan, Bibi mengerti. Oh ya kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah bi. Oh ya bi, kenapa toko belum buka?"

"Bibi sengaja terlambat membukanya karena ingin menunggumu datang Lu" tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan selanjutnya pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu entah apa itu Luhan tak tahu. Tak terlalu lama menunggu hingga Bibi Shin kembali dan memberikan Luhan sebuah kotak kecil dengan warna merah berisikan pita putih yang menghiasnya "Ini untukmu Lu, walaupun kecil tapi semoga kau menyukainya." Tanpa keraguan Luhan dengan senang hati menerimanya, menerima dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Bibi Shin bukan hanya sekedar pemilik toko pernak pernik tempat Luhan bekerja, tapi Luhan sudah menganggap Bibi Shin sebagai ibunya sendiri begitu juga dengan Bibi Shin yang sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Setiap musim dingin tiba dan tiba pula liburan yang panjang disaat itulah Luhan membantu Bibi Shin menjaga tokonya, mengisi waktu luang selama liburan adalah cara Luhan agar tidak cepat bosan. Luhan akan diberikan upah oleh Bibi Shin, walau Luhan selalu menolak dengan alasan ia hanya sekedar membantu dan tak berniat merepotkannya, namun pada akhirnya uang yang diberikan Bibi Shin akan berakhir di tabungan Luhan.

"Bi... ku buka sekarang ya?" hendak membuka hadiah yang diberikan oleh sang bibi namun sebelum itu terjadi sudah dicegah terlebih dahulu oleh Bibi Shin.

"Kau buka di rumah saja Lu, lagipula kita akan segera membuka toko sekarang" Luhan hanya bisa menurut pada bibinya itu. Memang benar toko harus segera dibuka agar tak terlalu siang takut-takut pelanggan yang selalu datang akan pergi jika mendapati toko masih tutup. "Baiklah bi... ayo kita buka tokonya"

* * *

 **KLING**

Suara lonceng tanda ada yang memasuki toko, Luhan menyapa dengan ramah orang yang memasuki toko tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh orang yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan?" Luhan menghampiri orang tersebut yang ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat ia sangat tampan dan Luhan harus mendongakkan kepalanya jika ingin berbicara padanya 'Ugh tinggi sekali dia.. lihat dadanya itu juga astaga pasti sangat nyaman dijadikan sandaran, astaga punggungnya kokoh sekali, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku mencakarnya saat kita... astaga Luhan sadarlah ia orang asing!' Menggeleng dan sedikit memukul kepalanya akibat pemikirannya yang eerrr sedikit mesum itu.

"Hei nona kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang saat ini masih memukul kecil kepalanya.

Luhan nyatanya masih tetap berada pada dunia khayalnya. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya dan sekarang ia sudah menampakkan senyum kelewat lebarnya yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri jika melihatnya, tak terkecuali pemuda yang sudah memanggilnya nona itu.

'Tunggu tunggu aku suka dia mengkhawatirkanku.. tapi.. tapi —'

"Yak jangan panggil aku nona! Aku buka wanita asal kau tau itu, aku memiliki jakun bisa kau lihat?! Dan tentunya memiliki penis"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, yang jelas kau tak terlihat seperti lelaki. Ah dan satu lagi aku masih 18 jika kau ingin tau" Luhan tak percaya jika pemuda dihadapannya ini yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan wajah yang err tampan dan seksi —menurut Luhan— masih berusia 18 tahun dan hanya 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Luhan menganga, rahangnya sudah siap terjatuh dari posisinya 'WHAT?! D-D-DE-DELAPAN BELAS?! AKU TAK PERCAYA ITU!' Berteriak dalam batinnya dan terus bergeleng ribut disana.

"Jika kau tak percaya, bisa kau tanya sendiri pada Bibi Shin yang sedang tertawa di ujung sana melihat reaksi berlebihanmu sedari tadi" pemuda itu masih setia bersidekap dada dan terus menatap Luhan yang entah pemuda mungil itu mendengar kata-katanya atau tidak.

2 menit berlalu hingga Luhan akhirnya sadar dari pikirannya tentang umur pemuda di hadapannya yang tak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Mencoba menatap wajah pemuda itu dan tak sengaja berakhir di manik kelam sang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei nona?" Seketika itupun Luhan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdecak kesal karena orang yang sialnya tampan di hadapan Luhan ini terus saja menyebutnya nona.

"Ck! Sudah ku katakan aku laki-laki!"

"Ya ya.. sudah selesai menatap wajah tampanku?"

"Hei! Kau terlalu percaya diri"

"Memang sudah kenyataannya seperti itu"

"Sudahlah.. ada yang bisa ku bantu?" menawarkan bantuan namun masih memasang wajah marahnya yang terlihat lucu di mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tanpa Luhan duga pemuda yang ada dihadapannya telah berpindah posisi, lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menempatkan bibir tipisnya di telinga Luhan dan membuat Luhan merinding karenanya.

"Hei nona, jangan marah seperti itu... tapi kau manis jika sedang marah" meniup daun telinga Luhan dan kembali menjauhkan badannya dari Luhan.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sedikit tergagap karena merasa gugup tentunya. Siapa yang tak akan merasa gugup dan berakhir dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus jika dibisiki sesensual itu oleh pria yang tak kita kenal yang sialnya tampan.

"Oh Sehun"

"Hei aku menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan, bukan menanyakan namamu... eh namamu Oh Sehun?"

"Astaga kau ternyata lamban berpikir nona"

"Yak stop memanggilku nona! Aku laki-laki tulen! Aku memiliki sesutu yang menggelangung di selatan tubuhku"

"Buktikanlah" dengan memberikan seringaian kepada Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah merah entah karena malu atau marah.

"Bibi! Dia tak percaya padaku!" Berlari ke arah Bibi Shin dan bersembunyi di belakang Bibi Shin, merengek seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan gulali warna warni.

"Sehun!"

"Apa? Aku tak salah" memasang wajah polosnya dan melenggang pergi dari sana menuju belakang.

Toko Bibi Shin itu sekaligus rumah Bibi Shin. Rumah Bibi Shin terletak di belakang toko dan untuk masuk ke rumah harus melewati toko terlebih dahulu, seperti yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini, melewati dua orang yang seperti ibu dan anak itu.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu!"

"Ya bi!"

Luhan yang masih bengong memperhatikan Sehun yang melewati dirinya hingga naik ke tangga. Di mata Luhan, Sehun seperti slow motion dengan efek cahaya surga yang ada di sekitar tubuh jenjang Sehun.

"Kenapa Lu? apa kau ingin menemui Sehun? Ya sekedar mengakrabkan diri dengannya mungkin? Maklum dia orangnya irit bicara dan sedikit tertutup tapi saat bibi lihat dia berinteraksi denganmu, dia berbeda dari biasanya. Sepertinya kau cocok dengannya Lu"

"Apa maksud bibi? Akrab? Astaga itu tak mungkin terjadi bi." Mengelak dengan cepat yang justru ditanggapi senyuman penuh arti dari sang bibi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu... Emm Lu, bibi ingin keluar sebentar dan kau tolong jaga sebentar ya tokonya" Bibi Shin pun menyambar tas dan syalnya untuk segera pergi, namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik pada Luhan "Kau juga boleh pergi ke kamar Sehun jika bosan" dan memberikan kerlingan yang menurut Luhan itu hal yang tak bagus.

* * *

Luhan masih setia menunggu, walau sudah larut malam sejak kepergian Bibi Shin tadi pagi, Luhan sedikit heran dan tentunya bertanya-tanya kemana Bibi Shin hingga selarut ini, apa saja yang dilakukannya, dan ini baru pertama kalinya Bibi Shin seperti ini. Astaga Luhan jadi bingung sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit demi sedikit merasakan kantuk dan sukses membuat matanya terpejam, mungkin tidur sebentar tak apa lagi pula toko sudah tutup dan dia bisa dengan tenang tidur di sofa dekat kasir.

"Ku rasa aku akan nyaman tidur di sini selagi menunggu Bibi Shin pulang" Luhan yang juga kebetulan malas pulang ke apartemennya karena disana akan selalu ada seorang teman se-apartemennya yang selalu membawa kekasihnya dan selalu juga melakukan hal-hal yang 'menyenangkan' menurut mereka. Ingin rasanya Luhan menendang mereka berdua keluar apartemennya agar Luhan tak selalu melihat hal yang pada akhirnya membuatnya iri saja.

"Bibi cepatlah pulang..." dan detik selanjutnya Luhan pun tertidur pulas tanpa sadar jika di bangunan itu masih ada satu orang yang tengah asik di kamarnya membaca komik-komik yang sangat istimewa baginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

Sejak kedatangannya ke toko, bertemu dengan Luhan, dan kemudian berakhir dikamarnya. Berlama-lama disana tanpa berniat beranjak sejenak dari kamarnya. Namun entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sehun pun beranjak dari singgasananya dan menuruni tangga yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko.

Berjalan perlahan karena penerangan yang minim, hanya berasal dari cahaya lampu _string lights_ yang dirangkai disetiap sudut toko, namun walaupun banyak yang dipasang tetap saja Sehun harus berhati-hati berjalan agar tidak salah melangkah. Salah-salah dia akan menyenggol keramik-keramik yang sudah tertata rapi disana, dan berakhir diberikan wejangan panjang oleh sang bibi. Namun, sesampainya di dekat kasir ia melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas, ia dekatkan wajahnya dan berhasil meneliti setiap inci wajah yang ditatapnya. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung mungil nan mancung, bibir yang mungil dan berwarna ranum yang bertekstur kenyal. Walau dalam cahaya temaram, Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihatnya karena entah kenapa pria yang ditatapnya sekarang seperti mengeluarkan cahaya alami, dan membuat Sehun tertarik untuk melihatnya.

Sehun terus menatap wajah Luhan dan teringat akan kejadian tadi yang membuatnya ingin tertawa namun berhasil ia tahan agar tak mengganggu tidur nyenyak si mungil- _nya_.

Merasa tertarik akan wajah Luhan, ia pun semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan matanya tertuju pada satu bagian yang sangat menggiurkan. Sehun semakin mendekat dan berhasil menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir milik Luhan dan sesuai dugaan, rasa bibir Luhan sangat manis hingga membuatnya bergairah entah datang dari mana. Dilumatnya bibir Luhan, dijilatnya secara bergantian bagian atas dan bawah bibir manis itu.

Ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun terus berlanjut hingga ' _korban_ ' dari ciuman itu melenguh dalam tidurnya. Merasa terganggu akan hal itu, Luhan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sehun sudah berada di atasnya. Menindihnya.

"Mpphhh...Se..."

Mencoba melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan Sehun, namun tenaga Sehun lebih kuat dan sepertinya gairahnya juga lebih besar sehingga Sehun belum menyadari Luhan sudah membuka matanya. Sehun terus menjilat bibir Luhan dan menggigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan untuk mendapatkan akses lebih.

"Akhh.. Mpphh.."

"Se...nghhh.. hun" memukul dada Sehun agar ciuman mereka terlepas, karena sepertinya Luhan sudah kehabisan oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya.

"Hah..hah..hah" ciuman mereka pun terlepas dan keduanya terengah sambil meraup oksigen secara rakus.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" bertanya dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat entah karena malu atau marah pada Sehun.

"Menciummu" Oh astaga anak rusa juga pasti tau apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan tadi. Ingin rasanya Luhan mendarakan kepalanya di kaki sofa dan memukulkannya berkali-kali di sana.

"Hah~ mungkin aku yang salah memberikan pertanyaan padamu" berujar pasrah dan beranjak dari sofa, hendak pergi ke belakang guna mengisi tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri disana yang terus menatap punggu Luhan sambil memasang seringaian, entah rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

* * *

"Astaga kemana perginya Bibi Shin sampai selarut ini, dan ini sudah hampir pergantian hari, aku juga belum membuka hadiah... oh iya hadiah dari Bibi Shin!" berteriak girang dan menaruh gelas minumnya di meja makan dekat kulkas. Berlari kecil dan hendak mengambil hadiahnya yang ia taruh di atas lokernya tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan sesampainya di sana tak mendapati hadiah yang diberikan oleh Bibi Shin. Mencarinya di segala tempat sekitar loker, mungkin saja terjatuh dan tersangkut di suatu tempat, pikir Luhan. Lama mencari namun tak menemukan benda kotak kecil dengan pita putih yang menghiasinya.

"Kemana perginya hadiahku? Itu hadiah pertamaku di tahun baru ini" menjongkokkan dirinya dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Hiks.. dimana kau hadiah kecilku.. hiks" menangis. Luhan sangat merasa kehilangan, karena itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan oleh seseorang kepadanya. Selama 19 tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah menerima hadiah dari siapapun bahkan orang tuanya.

"Hei! Kau sedang apa disana?" menghampiri Luhan yang seedang berjongkok disana.

"Sehun...apa kau melihat kotak kecil di atas sini?" mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit menyeka air matanya yang tadi sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ah yang itu...sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya dan tak sengaja membuangnya. Memang itu apa?"

"Apa?! Kau membuangnya?! Mungkin benda sekecil itu tak berharga bagimu sehingga kau dengan gampang membuangnya, tapi tidakkah kau tau, jika itu sangat berharga bagi orang lain huh?!"

"Astaga kau kenapa sebenarnya? Aku bertanya memangnya itu apa?"

"kau– jika kau tak tau kenapa kau membuangnya dasar sialan! Aku belum sempat melihat hadiah pertamaku hiks..." kembali menangis dan kali ini memukul Sehun walau mungkin tak berdampak pada Sehun sendiri.

"Itu hadiah pertamaku hiks..hiks...dan kau..dan kau dengan gampang membuangnya...itu hadiah pertamaku dan bisa jadi itu juga hadiah terakhirku...kenapa kau lakukan itu dasar brengsek!"

Menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi memukul dadanya "Hei tenanglah, akan aku cari lagi, mungkin masih ada?" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan beralih mengecup singkat dahi Luhan. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dan berdoa agar hadiahmu dapat kembali. Ah ya, istirahat di kamarku saja, di sini sangat dingin"

Luhan tak membalas perkataan Sehun dan hanya melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sehun, namun tak pergi ke atas menuju kamar Sehun, ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa yang tadi dan mengabaikan saran Sehun. "Sudah ku katakan untuk tidur di kamarku saja, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Apa pedulimu" memunggungi Sehun dan meringsuk di sofa yang sangat pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat bersalah pada Luhan karena tidak sengaja membuang benda yang ternyata adalah hadiah untuk Luhan, betapa bodoh dirinya melakukan hal itu dan membuat orang yang baru ia kenal sampai menangis. Membuat orang yang ia suka sampai mengeluarkan air matanya, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

Sehun langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat pembuangan, mencari dan terus mencari benda kotak kecil berwarna merah dan berhiaskan pita berwana putih itu. Seingatnya, petugas pembersih sampah akan datang pukul 6 pagi dan ini masih pukul 3, jadi ia masih memiliki waktu 3 jam untuk mencari benda kecil yang sialnya ia tak tau apa isinya.

"Astaga kenapa aku bodoh sekali membuang benda ini" mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali bergelut pada tempat sampah yang berisi banyak tumpukan berbagai jenis sampah di sana.

Sementara Sehun mencari hadiah yang diberikan Bibi Shin untuk Luhan, Luhan yang ada di dalam toko kembali merenungkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Sehun. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan dan juga kekanakan, dia juga sudah membentak Sehun. Mungkin setelah Sehun kembali ia akan segera meminta maaf dengan tulus dan nantinya akan membautkan coklat hangat untuk Sehun.

Lama menunggu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda jika Sehun menemukan hadiahnya. Luhan pun menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari sofa dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun coklat hangat.

"Semoga Sehun mau memaafkanku"

Menatap Sehun yang dengan setiap mengobrak abrik tempat sampah. Menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah disana.

"Sehun..." mencicit kecil di sana, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyum tulus dari Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk istirahat? Untuk apa kemari Lu, disini dingin" menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat, membuat sang empunya sedikit terkesiap dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. Dadanya berdebar sangat kencang dan dapat Luhan pastikan jika Sehun merasakan debaran itu. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur memerah, dan ketika Sehun membisikkan sebuah kalimat, Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menggeleng kecil sambil berujar "Itu bukan salahmu, aku juga salah disini...minumlah coklat panas ini dan berhentilah mencari hadiah itu" mohon Luhan pada Sehun, namun Sehun masih tetap memasang senyum yang sangat menawan namun itu juga menyayat hati Luhan entah kenapa.

"Aku yang telah membuangnya dan aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk menemukannya dan memberikannya kepadamu, maafkan aku"

Menangkup wajah Sehun dan menyalurkan kehangatan "Sudah ku katakan bukan, berhenti mencarinya, hadiah itu sudah tak penting lagi bagiku. Yang terpenting adalah kau sekarang Sehun, aku tak ingin kau sakit hanya karena aku, karena aku menyayangimu"

"Luhan..."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi pertama kaliaku melihatmu hari ini, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu, dadaku terasa sesak tapi itu rasa sesak yang menyenangkan, jantungku seperti memompa dengan cepat dan darahku serasa mengalir lebih cepat, apa aku sudah jatuh padamu?"

"Lu.."

"Tak apa Sehun, jika kau tak memiliki rasa yang sama padaku, aku tak masalah asal kau baha–"

Mmpph

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut, hanya menempel. Lama dalam posisi itu Sehun pun bergerak dan melumat ringan bibir Luhan dan dibalas dengan lenguhan oleh Luhan. Menjilat bibir Luhan atas dan bawah, menggigit kecil untuk akses masuk lidahnya dan disambut oleh Luhan, ia buka mulutnya sebagai jalur lidah Sehun. Diabsennya setiap celah mulut Luhan. Membelit lidah Luhan dan kemudian menari dalam lantunan nada-nada yang meningkatkan gairah. Kepala Luhan pun ikut bergerak kekanan dan kekiri berlawanan dengan arah gerak Sehun. Menekan dan memeras rambut Sehun guna menyalurkan rasa yang ia dapat. Tangan Sehun terangkat menuju pinggang Luhan dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lenguhan demi lenguhan bersautan satu sama lain hingga pihak Luhan memutus terlebih dahulu ciuman mereka karena pasokan oksigen yang kurang.

"Itu jawabanku Lu...aku juga mencintaimu" mengecup singkat bibir merah nan bengkak milik Luhan.

"Sehun...terimakasih...terimakasih..."

"Hei kenapa kau menangis hmm?" mengusap air mata yang sudah dengan lancangnya membasahi pipi kekasihnya ini. "Apa kau sesedih itu?" memasang wajah khawatirnya dan sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis disana.

"Aku menangis bahagia bodoh...aku sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun, dan ini kuanggap sebagai hadiahku" mengecup sekilas hidung mancung milik Sehun, dan membelai rahang tegas milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat tampan ya"

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya? Ah ya sepertinya hadiahmu akan aku berikan nanti di dalam. Ayo kita masuk" Luhan sedikit mendengus mendapatkan pernyataan dari Sehun. Rupanya kekasihnya ini sangatlah percaya diri dalam bidang ketampanan.

"Hmm ayo Hun-ah"

* * *

Di dalam toko, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, memandang satu sama lain lewat ekor mata mereka. Perasaan canggung sangat kentara diantara mereka. Luhan berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat canggung. Luhan memberanikan diri menghadap ke arah Sehun dan ia pun terkejut mendapati Sehun yang juga sudah mengadap ke arahnya, menatap tepat di manik rusanya itu.

"Kenapa kita seperti orang yang baru bertengkar?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu

"Aku juga tak mengerti..sebenarnya aku menunggumu memberikan hadihku, memang hadiah apa itu?" Bertanya dengan mata polos seperti anak kecil. Sehun menjadi ragu siapa yang lebih tua di sini.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan sukses membuat jantung Luhan kembali berdetak tak normal, membisikkan sebuah kalimat "Apa kau sangat penasaran hmm?" Luhan benar-benar dibuat merinding karena suara Sehun yang terdengar memberat.

"Kenapa diam saja sayang?" sedikit menjilat telinga Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan menegang sempurna.

"A-aku ngghh.." tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan selanjutnya hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan.

Sehun yang tadi menjilat daun telinga Luhan, sekarang beralih pada leher Luhan, menggigit dan membuat tanda kepemilikan yang kontras dengan warna kulit Luhan. Luhan serasa melayang dibuatnya dan menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan memeras rambut Sehun yang selegam malam itu.

Tangan Sehun tak tinggal diam, ditelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Luhan dan berhasil mendapatkan puting Luhan yang dirasanya sudah tegang dan mengeras. Sementara bibirnya masih bekerja membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher hingga di bagian tulang selangka, tangannya terus aktif memelintir puting Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara bagaikan melodi indah di telinga Sehun dan mampu membuat gairah Sehun memuncak.

Bibir Sehun kini kembali bergerak menuju bibir ranum Luhan, dilumatnya bibir mungil itu. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan untuk mendapatkan akses masuk dan diterima baik oleh Luhan. Luhan membukanya dan Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya, saling membelit disana, lidah Sehun yang mengabsen setiap celah goa hangat milik Luhan. Ciuman mereka semakin panas hingga Luhan memutus terlebih dahulu, cairan saliva mengalir di dagu Luhan, tanpa merasa jijik Sehun pun menjilat lelehan saliva yang mengalir di dagu Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka baju milik Luhan kemudian membuka celana jeans milik Luhan hingga tak tersisa satu helai benang pun di tubuh Luhan. Posisi Sehun yang berada diatas Luhan pun mampu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah indah milik Luhan yang tengah terengah dan juga basah oleh keringat. Ugh sangat seksi dan libido Sehun kembali memuncak.

Mata Sehun tak dapat lepas menatap wajah Luhan hingga membuat wajah Luhan memerah seperti tomat. Mata Sehun pun berakhir pada puting merah Luhan yang sudah mengacung, seperti menantang agar segera dikecap oleh Sehun. Sehun dengan senang hati ' _melahap_ ' puting merah yang mengeras itu, tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur, ia bawa tangannya bekerja memilin puting yang satunya. Luhan melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas pinggiran sofa.

"Lu...aku mencintaimu, apa kau siap?" berbisik rendah di depan bibir Luhan dan hanya di balas anggukan lemah oleh Luhan.

Sehun dengan segera melepaskan celananya dan memegang batangan yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi, diurut dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan tempo yang pelan dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan.

"Ngghh...Se..hunnhh cepatthh selesaikan..akuuhh sudah tak tah—" Sehun langsung meremas batang mungil yang sangat pas digenggamannya itu dan detik itu juga Luhan langsung menyemburkan cairan kental dan langsung saja dijilat oleh Sehun, menjilat tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh lelehan sperma.

"Lu..kulum tanganku"

Luhan memasukkan jari Sehun ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dan menjilat seperti anak kecil yang menjilat lolipopnya. Sudah dirasa cukup oleh Sehun, ia pun menarik tangannya dari mulut Sehun dan langsung menatap ke arah lubang Luhan yang berkedut itu.

 **JLEB**

"Arrkk.. Hun ini sakit" air mata Luhan pun tak dapat di bendung lagi, Sehun yang peka langsung mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah bengkak, ciuman tersebut sedikit mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Ngghh...disana Hun-ahh" Luhan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatannya, namun belum lama Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat memabukkan itu, Sehun sudah menarik jarinya dari lubang anal milik Luhan dan membuat Luhan jengkel.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lepas?!"

"Kau tak akan merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat jika hanya jari-jariku yang memenuhimu. Sekarang biarkan adik kecilku bekerja" seketika itu juga Luhan langsung menatap ke arah selatan tubuh Sehun dan matanya seketika terbelalak.

"Sehun apa itu muat?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan langsung memasukkan benda panjang itu ke lubang milik Luhan.

"Akkhh Sehun sa..kitt"

"Ugh tahan Lu...kau sangat ketat Lu..ini sangat nikmat Sshhh" Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan berhasil menumbuk titik nikmat Luhan.

"Ngghh terus Sehunnhh...ngghhh" Luhan pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya "Hun-ahh aku hampir sampai" Sehun masih tak menggubris perkataan Luhan dan masih terus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri hingga "Bersama-sama Lu"

 **CROT CROT CROT**

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan, dikecupnya dahi Luhan dengan sayang dan ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga..sangat mencintaimu Sehun"

Sehun pun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan sangat erat "Ayo kita tidur Lu" Luhan langsung mengangguk dan ingin menyusul Sehun menuju alam mimpi, namun ia langsung mengingat sesuatu.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm"

"Apa kau tau kemana perginya Bibi Shin?"

"Ah.. akhirnya kau menanyakannya. Dia sebenarnya pergi ke rumah temannya dan menginap disana, membiarkan kita berdua di sini. Dan soal hadiah itu, sebenarnya kotak itu tak ada isinya, maksud dari Bibi Shin adalah aku, aku hadiah itu"

"Jadi maksudnya kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya, dan kalian merencanakan semua hal ini?"

"Sejujurnya tidak. Aku tak mengenalmu, hanya saja aku tertarik pada cerita Bibi Shin tentangmu. Tapi tentang kegiatan kita tadi itu diluar rencana karena aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu Lu"

Menyadari Luhan yang terdiam, Sehun langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Kau marah Lu?"

"Sehun...terimakasih aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun.. aku..aku sangat bahagia"

"Terimakasih juga Lu karena sudah mencintaiku Lu, emm sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar saja karena disini sempit"

"Baiklah.. tapi ini sakit Sehun"

"Tenang saja"

Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar.

Luhan sangat bahagia hari ini karena ia sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini, hadiah yang ditujukan untuknya akan ia jaga dengan cinta sepenuh hatinya. Tak akan pernah ia lepas dan tak akan pernah ia sakiti karena Luhan sangat mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo, maaf jika kurang hot karena baru pertama kali buat yang rate M wkwkwk**

 **terakhir happy HunHan Born**

 **dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya**


End file.
